1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide door wire harness routing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wire harness is bridged between a vehicle body side and a slide door side for power feeding to electrical components installed in a slide door of an automotive vehicle. An example of a routing structure in that case is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-179685.
A wire harness disclosed here is inserted into a harness guide. The harness guide is formed by successively rotatably connecting a multitude of link members in a length direction, and curved and displaced substantially in a horizontal plane according to opening and closing of a door.
A door-side end part of the harness guide is located before a body-side end part in a state where the slide door is closed and, conversely, located behind the body-side end part in a state where the slide door is open. Thus, a curving direction of the harness guide is switched during opening and closing movements of the slide door. In a top part of such a curve of the harness guide, a bending angle of the wire harness accommodated inside is also large. In addition, associated with a switch in the curving direction, an excessive force acts on the wire harness, which may lead to an increase in stress of the wire harness. Particularly, the use of thick wires in wire harnesses has been on the increase in recent years. Since such thick wires have a large stress, an early solution to this problem has been desired.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to relieve stress in bending a wire harness.